In the LTE air interface, a physical (-layer) cell identity (PCI) is used for cell identification and for channel synchronization. Thus, the PCI planning may affect the performance of the network, especially in a scenario with overlapping cells. For example, from the point of view of an operator, it may be very important to perform the PCI planning as optimally as possible in order to provide an efficient and a customer-friendly communication network.